


I Want to Dance

by shambhalala



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Based on my headcanon that Sam is a great dancer, Cute, Fluff, Headcanon, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Uncharted headcanon, Uncharted headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shambhalala/pseuds/shambhalala
Summary: Samuel Drake has a secret, and he's going to share it with you.(Based on an Uncharted headcanon of mine).





	I Want to Dance

_Inspired by[this](https://shambhalala.tumblr.com/post/166851105110/uncharted-headcanon) Tumblr post I made!_

_Thanks to[@random-aya](https://tmblr.co/mkjslKRpqKwBtD9k7wcj3Sw) on Tumblr for suggesting someone write this as a fic in the first place! If it weren’t for that, this headcanon would’ve probably just become a candle in the wind. I hope you like this!_

 Music that helped me write this:

[‘Me and My Shadow’ by Robbie Williams](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsjzOf5d-EZ8&t=ZDJiMWUxNDA3NmI3ZGNmZGJmNDI0NTFhMmZmNDkxNDhhMmVkM2ViOSxraXl2VlUzNg%3D%3D&b=t%3AvEzjnUsPVf7CDJsQNwyfnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fshambhalala.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166863437530%2Fi-want-to-dance-sam-drake-x-reader&m=1)

[‘Death of a Bachelor’ by Panic! At The Disco](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DIT4seGdXn_Y&t=NWFhZmEwOTRjZmEzNWM3NmU4MTc5NzIwZTA4YjhkODc0ZjQwNmE1YyxraXl2VlUzNg%3D%3D&b=t%3AvEzjnUsPVf7CDJsQNwyfnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fshambhalala.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166863437530%2Fi-want-to-dance-sam-drake-x-reader&m=1)  _(thanks to[@heroes-x-thieves](https://tmblr.co/m-YBTS5tl9AFyWcINI0fxeQ) on Tumblr for suggesting this one!)_

[‘Four Simple Words’ by Frank Turner](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DoXog0E5lUrM&t=NDRlNzc2OTU0NmY5OTA0Y2Q0Yjk0NGE3ZWM1YWU5Yzg2Zjg3NjUwNSxraXl2VlUzNg%3D%3D&b=t%3AvEzjnUsPVf7CDJsQNwyfnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fshambhalala.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166863437530%2Fi-want-to-dance-sam-drake-x-reader&m=1)  **(warning: explicit)** _(I should also add, if you plan on following my Uncharted fanfic when I upload it, expect to see a lot of references to this guy. I love him ~~probably a little too much~~ )._

* * *

He’d asked you to wear something nice that evening, claiming he wanted to celebrate you two completing another successful escapade. Truth be told, neither you nor Sam had a lot in the way of nice clothes, not when you were on the road for a treasure hunt. However, luckily for you, you’d had the initiative to bring some formal attire; at the beginning of the week, your client had insisted upon meeting in an upscale hotel to discuss business. For reasons unknown to you, Sam had pulled you back to that same hotel, and there you both were.

Sam was wearing his black and white tuxedo piece, the one you couldn’t help but love seeing him in. He held onto your hand as the two of you strolled casually into the building, casting glances at you out of the corner of his eye whilst you were busy surveying the empty lobby.

“Sam, why’re we here? This place is practically deserted” you asked him.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ve just got somethin’ to show you” he replied with a smirk as you approached a gentleman at the front desk. Sam leant over and spoke to him in a hushed tone. That only added to your frustration; whatever he had to show you, he was keeping it a surprise, and he  _knew_  you hated surprises.

The gentleman behind the desk smiled and gestured to a large door at the end of the hall. Your destination, apparently.

Sam thanked the man and pulled you along beside him, still smirking. Your patience was eroding; the job had really drained you and you wanted nothing more than to head home and cuddle on the couch with Sam and a blanket, but he had other plans.

“Sam, whatever this is, it’d better be worth it” you sighed.

“Oh, it will be” he grinned back at you, removing his hand from yours and placing it over your shoulders. “You look beautiful tonight, by the way”.

“Flattery will get you nowhere” you cocked an eyebrow at him.

“You sure ‘bout that?” he asked. You had reached the door now. Sam pushed it open.

A magnificent, desolate ballroom greeted your eyes. A giant tiered chandelier hung from the ceiling, its thousands of glass shards reflecting warm light onto the polished mahogany floor. Floor-length windows lined the walls, giving you two a perfect view of the starry night sky and the city skyline in the distance. A black grand piano stood towards the opposite end of the room; a man in a tuxedo almost as sleek as Sam’s was sat at it, watching you two.

You drew in your breath as you stared at the scene in front of you, too awestruck to be annoyed any longer. Sam chuckled at you.

“You like it?”

Words eluded you, making Sam’s grin grow wider.

“Think that’s the first time I’ve ever seen you speechless” he laughed.

You snapped out of your daze and looked at him, flustered.

“Sam, I-I love it!” you exclaimed, eyes wide and bright before they narrowed again in confusion. “But… why? And  _how_?”

“Well, you know the rich guy we’ve just finished workin’ for?” he asked. You nodded.

“Figured he owed me one. He knows the manager of this place, so I asked if we could borrow the ballroom. Wanted to surprise you” Sam explained, fiddling with his bow tie with both hands.

A hint of red crept its way up your chest, reaching your neck and cheeks. Okay, maybe flattery  _would_ get him somewhere, but you were still confused. You cleared your throat, hoping Sam wouldn’t notice your complexion and start with the smartass comments again.

“Okay, but… why?” you asked again.

Sam turned to you and held out his hand. His gaze was soft, almost making you melt on the spot.

“Let me show you”.

With cautious eyes, you placed your hand in his. You gasped slightly as he drew you towards him, mere inches separating your torsos. His cologne suddenly surrounded you, bringing you an immediate sense of serenity. You looked up at him as he placed one hand on your waist and led your free hand to his shoulder. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say it looked like the beginning of a waltz. But Sam didn’t  _dance_ … did he?

He cast his gaze away from you to nod at the man at the piano, who promptly straightened in his seat and began to play a soft melody.

“Follow my lead” Sam instructed. He stepped backwards, catching you by surprise. Your feet stumbled but you followed him, stepping to the right when he did. He led with effortless grace, sweeping his feet across the floor in perfect time with the music as you tried to keep up with him. Your eyes were glued to your feet, which made Sam smile at you adoringly. The two of you stayed like that for a couple more minutes, until you felt confident enough to look up at him. You couldn’t hide your blush now; Sam’s smile widened when he saw how dazzled you looked by the whole situation.

“Sam… you never told me you could dance” you breathed.

“I, uh… I’ve been practising. Takin’ lessons when I told you I was seein’ Nathan” it was Sam’s turn to blush as he averted his gaze away from your face.

You stared at him, everything suddenly clicking into place. The late evenings, the vague conversations; it all made sense now.

You wound your arm further round his shoulder and onto his back, stepping closer to him and laying your head on his chest. His breath was slow and even and it brought you immense comfort. The sweet melody of the piano echoed around the empty room, peaking on the high notes as you closed your eyes in your state of pure bliss. You were pretty sure you and Sam were just shuffling from side to side now, but you didn’t care.

Sam ducked his head down and whispered in your ear as the song came to a close.

“Let’s kick it up a notch, shall we?”

You removed your head from his chest to look at him. His eyes sparkled with delight as the pianist launched into a new number.

The tempo was much quicker this time; you barely had time to protest before Sam swept you back into your box step routine, adding turns and twists without giving you time to comprehend what was happening. You laughed in surprise, enjoying the sudden sensation of air rushing past you as Sam twirled you under his arm again and again. He laughed with you, overjoyed to see you so happy at discovering his little secret.

Your smiles shone as radiantly as the light above your heads, your shared joy echoing around the ballroom in the form of sweet encouragement and laughter. Sam was a natural, leading you across the floor with perfectly placed, feather-light steps, but he insisted that you were better.

To Sam, you were the epitome of elegance. After only a short amount of time dancing with him, your feet carried your frame with utmost precision and your clothes swayed along with you as if they were in a trance. Your hand clasped in his was his only reminder that you weren’t a deity sent from heaven.

Your arms extended and your hands disconnected. Gazes locked on one another, you both knew what was coming next.

You rushed forward, leaping into Sam’s open arms. He grinned up at you as he spun you around, revelling in your elated giggles. He placed you back on your feet just as the pianist played the last few, gentle notes. You stared at each other, catching your breath as Sam’s hands moved upwards to cradle your upper body.

You were amazed. Samuel Drake, the man who explored ancient cities and fired bullet after bullet for a living, had just waltzed with you not once, but  _twice_ , around a ballroom he’d reserved just for the two of you. You two had done formidable things together during your time as both work and romantic partners; you thought he couldn’t possibly have any more tricks up his sleeve, but, clearly, you were wrong.

“So, uh… surprise?” he said, shooting you a gentle smile.

You merely grinned at him, clasped your hands around the back of his neck, and pulled his lips down to your own.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was my first reader-insert, so I hope you all enjoyed that! Please let me know what you thought!  
> Follow me on Tumblr! - https://shambhalala.tumblr.com/


End file.
